Highschool DxD: The Exiled Dragon
by Morphos
Summary: Sumergido en la soledad de su exilio, él antiguo héroe se vera obligado a cargar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, mientras encuentra su destino... OneShot, no harem, mierda de summary.


**Hola a todos, ha sido en verdad ha pasado un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo desde la última vez que me leyeron por estos lares pero bueno, debido a ciertas situaciones no he podido estar muy activo, pero siempre leo lo nuevo…bueno, casi siempre, también he comentado uno que otro fic pero eso no es relevante ni nada.**

 **Justo ahora, aclararé de una vez que esto es solo un OneShot y por lo tanto, no tendrá continuación.**

 **Me inspire en una reconocida canción para esto, el nombre de la canción es "good bye my lover" de James Blunt, pueden reproducirla si quieren, ya que no soy dueño de sus oídos.**

 **Bien, ahora sí, comencemos.**

 **Disclaimer: hsdxd no me pertenece, le pertenece al pajero de Ichibumi quien tiene un nombre similar al prota…¿auto inserción tal vez?.**

* * *

 **Highschool DxD: The Exiled Dragon.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? ¿Años? ¿décadas? ¿siglos? ¿Milenios?

No lo sabía, pero aún conservaba los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada palabra de amor, cada beso…

En su mente y en su cuerpo, aún se encontraban grabadas aquellas palabras y aquellas muestras de afecto que ellas siempre le profesaron sin reserva alguna.

Recordó también la tumba de sus difuntos padres, como reprendiéndolo por sus acciones.

-hah- un suspiro escapó de sus labios, haciendo de paso que un largo mechón de cabello blanco se elevara en el aire, danzando ante al cálido viento.

Sus rasgados ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron en el horizonte mientras una traicionera lágrima escapaba de su mejilla, rememorando las últimas palabras que profesaron sus labios.

"De veras lo siento chicas, pero este es el adiós"

No importó cuanto rogaron, cuanto lloraron, cuanto se aferraron a él.

La decisión había sido tomada, y no planeaba retractarse.

Ya todo estaba dicho, no había más que decir, sus pasos se alejaron de ellas impasiblemente sin siquiera mirar atrás.

No era una pesadilla…él se había marchado.

* * *

No siempre había sido así, no siempre él tuvo que cargar en su corazón con semejante dolor, en un principio, él era solo un estudiante de secundaria normal, hasta que descubrió un mundo nuevo, un mundo lleno de aventura y poder.

Pero él no quería eso, el no escogió esa vida, solo quería vivir en paz, tener una familia y morir de viejo junto a su alma gemela.

Poco sabía que su primera muerte fue la escalinata para que sus días normales llegaran a su fin.

Muchas veces sacrificó más de lo que tenía con tal de salvar a sus amores y camaradas, conoció la muerte otras dos veces, pero lo logró.

Logró salvar al mundo del que pudo ser su fin, salvó a sus amores de la muerte, pero no sus corazones.

El hermano de su amada y otros más pagaron con su libertad la paz de su mundo, eso le dolía, por su debilidad ellas estaban sufriendo.

Honestamente, no soportaba el verlas llorar, por eso tomó esa decisión, una decisión que cambiaría su vida definitivamente…

Era irónico saber que tuvo que morir tres veces para darse cuenta que mientras más cerca se mantuviese él de ellas, más riesgo corrían.

…por eso se fue, tal vez fuese una decisión egoísta, un tercero cualquiera podría pensar que él solo lo hizo para no verlas sufrir…

Pero no era así, el sacrificó su propia felicidad por la vida de ellas, se embarcó en un viaje de autoexilio para limpiar su mente y su atribulado corazón.

Él sabía que no les fue fácil afrontarlo, el amor de sus vidas las había abandonado justo cuando ellas más lo necesitaban, pero ya era tarde…

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Sus ojos aquamarina enfocaron un pequeño marco vítreo, en este se encontraban ella y él, fundidos en un cálido abrazo, un simple gesto que demostraba la cercanía que ambos tenían.

Aún contaba los días, llevaba la cuenta exacta de las décadas que habían transcurrido desde que él se marchó de sus vidas.

Pero, aun así, ella no le guardaba rencor alguno, es más, en su corazón se mantenía intacto aquel amor que ella siempre le guardó, no, no estaba intacto, era correcto decir que se había acrecentado aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Su cuerpo deseaba volver a sentir aquella reconfortante calidez que él siempre desprendía, deseaba aspirar de nuevo aquel adictivo olor y su boca ansiaba probar de nuevo aquellos labios que hechizaban su mente como el mejor de los placebos, en resumidas palabras, deseaba todo de él.

Pero ella no era la única, nada más lejos de la realidad, sus rivales de amor sentían lo mismo que ella, el deseo de verlo de nuevo y consumar así el codiciado final feliz de los cuentos de fantasía que alguna vez leyó en su infancia.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos pretendientes llegaron a ella buscando su mano, también había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces los rechazó.

En su mente y en su corazón solo había espacio para su caballero de armadura carmesí.

Pero por ahora solo debía conformarse y esperar, no importaba cuantos milenios más gastase de su eterna vida, ella seguiría esperándolo.

* * *

\- ¿es mi destino vivir sin ellas? –

Fue la pregunta al aire que soltó aquel chico de cabello albo, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, ni cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, simplemente no encontraba respuesta.

No encontraba la respuesta al porqué de su miedo, él siempre fue un ser poderoso, y aún sin su compañero de batallas lo seguía siendo.

No entendía por qué su corazón se había llenado de temor, cuando la valentía siempre fue su consigna.

Tenía miedo… ¿pero de qué?

¿Miedo de perderlas?

¿O acaso tenía miedo de morir y dejarlas solas?

Si, era eso, el prefería sacrificar lo poco que le quedaba con el fin de salvarlas, lo haría sin importar cuantas veces fuese necesario, pero también era consciente de que algún día llegaría a su límite, y eso era lo que temía.

Temía que en algún momento su poder fuese insuficiente y tuviera que dejarlas solas para siempre, había ganado el juego contra la muerte no una, ni dos, sino tres veces, pero ahora dudaba que pudiese hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero ya las había dejado, las expuso a una sensación similar a la muerte.

No merecía el perdón de ellas, las seguía amando con locura, y sin que lo supieran, aún seguía acompañándolas desde la distancia.

* * *

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos violetas, hoy se cumplía otro año desde su partida, agradecía la ayuda de sus amigas y rivales amorosas quienes también pasaban por lo mismo.

Sus sollozos no encontraban final alguno, ella era quizás la persona más afectada en todo esto, su corazón era el más vulnerable.

Aunque guardaba las apariencias de una mujer confiada, elegante y refinada, seguían siendo solo eso, apariencias.

Su padre y su amado eran los únicos hombres en su vida, pero ahora ninguno de ellos estaba a su lado.

Tenía frio, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos el calor que solo el amor podía darle, pero tenía que abstenerse, ellos estaban ausentes y debía guardarse todos esos sentimientos reprimidos en su corazón.

La vida era injusta y ella lo sabía, era injusto saber que la persona que amaba estaba ausente, a veces sentía su presencia por unos instantes, pero se daba cuenta que era solo un espejismo, un mecanismo de defensa que su propia mente creó para hacerla sentir segura, aunque solo fuese por momentos.

\- ¿Dónde estarás ahora? Ise-kun-

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esta vez era diferente a las anteriores, su corazón palpitaba como nunca antes.

-he vuelto…Akeno-san…-

Aquella voz y aquella presencia tan reconocida aparecían de repente llenando su mente de alegría y temor a la vez.

Alegría de que al fin estuviese de vuelta…

…y temor de que fuese solo otro sueño.

Pero aquellas palabras eran solo el mismo artificio de un repetitivo y deprimente anhelo…

* * *

Podía sentirlo, podía sentir la tristeza que ellas emanaban, aún sin importarle la distancia, podía sentirlo, su corazón se arrugaba por cada sollozo que escuchaba de ellas, no podía soportar tanto dolor.

Ignoraba que hoy se cumplía otro año desde su trágica partida.

En su mano se congregaban enormes cantidades de energía mágica que destellaban hermosamente, dibujando frente a él un hermoso y nostálgico lienzo.

Estaba a un segundo de volver…

Dudó un momento al percibir aquel llanto tan triste y tan familiar.

\- ¿Dónde estarás ahora?...Ise-kun-

Tenía miedo, ahora entendía su error.

Al fin entendió las palabras de su compañero y mentor.

 _No puedes cargar todo tú solo, Aibou_

Sabía que no era momento de tener más miedo, su sueño más anhelado se visualizaba frente a él.

Pero debía pagar con su condena, por ahora no había forma de resarcir el daño que había causado y él lo sabía.

Por lo cual solo se limitó a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Palabras que le darían a esa mujer tan carente y tan necesitada de su afecto, una esperanza.

Una esperanza que sin saberlo, solo aumentarían la incertidumbre y la desesperación a la que ella estaba sometida por su culpa.

-he vuelto…Akeno-san…-

El espacio frente a él se distorsionó, desapareciendo en el aire.

Aquel chico de cabello blanco giró su espalda para observar el atardecer un momento, algún día volvería, estaba seguro de eso.

El no era necesario en ese mundo, un héroe de guerra no se necesita en tiempos de paz.

Por eso…él volvería, volvería en el momento adecuado.

Pero ese momento no era ahora, por ahora, aquel dragón exiliado…seguiría en su misión, protegiendo lo que más quiere desde las sombras…

…mientras encuentra su verdadero destino…

* * *

 **Fin del cap.**

 **Bueno…hasta aquí nos trajo el rio, honestamente me gustó este O.S y no voy a cambiarlo, me gustó así y así se queda…creo.**

 **Pues en primera me disculpo con ustedes pero me sucedieron muchas cosas, me fracturé un brazo por pendejear en una moto, me enferme dos semanas, tuve que trabajar luego de recuperarme y…mi Tablet se dañó, ¿se me olvida algo? Ah sí, me tocó comenzar el nuevo semestre en la U.**

 **Sé que no les parecerá mucho, pero para mí son excusas más o menos creíbles, no en serio, fue verdad.**

 **Pero ahora con lap nueva, estoy de vuelta cabrones y no los dejaré en paz.**

 **Con este O.S quise mostrar un ángulo diferente a las traiciones y abandonos del fandom, en serio, estoy hastiado de eso, por eso quise mostrar un fic de abandono, pero aquí quien lo hace es el prota…y todos sufren por ello.**

 **También notifico que borré dos de mis fics, lo siento con ustedes, me siento como una verdadera mierda por hacerlo, pero siendo sinceros no iban a ningún lado.**

 **Bueno creo que no hay más que puntualizar a excepción de esto.**

" **he vuelto perras".**


End file.
